


Jumble

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 year old Tracey Anderson-Hummel decides she wants to give away her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I don't own glee! Let me know if you enjoyed it! x
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 10th prompt ‘Jumble’

It starts one morning with Tracey declaring, in such typical Kurt fashion that she doesn't want to wear her spotty red dress anymore, it's too girly and pink isn't her colour. Kurt hangs the dress back up in her wardrobe anyway, just in case she changes her mind.

Next it's her blue lace up boots - they don't fit and they squish her toes. Blaine sighs, but puts the boots back into the shoe cupboard - they most definitely do fit, they’re less than 6 months old!

Then it's her yellow umbrella - there's a purple one in the shop near their house which she MUST have. She drags them around the park in the pouring rain, refusing to use her yellow one so they’re forced to purchase the purple one on the way home.

That’s when Kurt’s finally had enough. With Tracey throwing her clothes and accessories out left right and centre he finally decides to call a Anderson-Hummel house meeting that night at dinner. They’re all gathered around the table, meals finished, when Kurt finally brings it up. 

“Tracey. I need to have a grown up conversation with you, is that okay?” Kurt began, leaning over to pile Tracey’s empty plate on top of his.

“Am I in trouble?” Tracey asks, nervously. Her dark eyes are wide - as if she’s been caught doing some wrong.

“No darling, of course not.” Blaine says gently, kissing her on the top of the head as he goes around the table collecting their empty dishes and cutlery.

“Why are you throwing out all the lovely clothes we’ve bought you? Do you not like them anymore?” Kurt asks gently, reaching over to rub up and down Tracey’s arm in comfort.

“No! No! I do! I promise I do!” Tracey protests, jumping up to stand on her chair in emphasis.

“Then what’s the problem then, monkey?”

"I wanna give all my clothes to children who don't have them!" Tracey cries, arms flaring out to her side.

"Wait what-" Kurt begins, though he's interrupted by Tracey’s panicked rambling. 

"Miss Jones has been telling us about different countries around the world and how some children don't have a spotty dress or blue boots or a yellow umbrella!"  

“Trace, back up a second.” Blaine says slowly, bringing his arms up to her shoulders to push her back down into sitting. “No standing on the chairs, remember?”

"They’re raising money at school having a rummage sale and I wanna take my clothes!” She says desperately, tugging on Blaine’s shirt’s cuff.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks, looking down at her to make sure that she knows he’s being serious. He doesn’t want her giving away her clothes now to only decide a day later to throw a tantrum because she wants them back.

“Double chocolate chip sure!” She promises, her eyebrows scrunched together to express her commitment.   

“Well that’s pretty serious then!” Kurt laughs, getting up out of his chair and walking over to kneel by Tracey, “Do you want me to help you collect up the clothes you want to donate this weekend?” he then asks, bringing a hand up to stroke the fallen curls out of Tracey's face.

“Yes please…” She nods dramatically, then she ponders for a second before slowly sliding out of her chair and balancing onto Kurt’s knee. It’s a typical awkward 6 year old position. “Can I get down now?”

“Yes, go!” Kurt shakes his head, and gives her a kiss on the nose before she’s up and running through to the living room. He shoots Blaine a exasperated look to which Blaine responds with a well-what-can-we-do shrug. She is an Anderson-Hummel after all and there’s no stopping an Anderson-Hummel at doing what they want to do.

* * *

Kurt helps Tracey all weekend going through her wardrobe and chest of drawers, picking out the different items of clothing she’s willing to let go of. They end up filling three big bags - both Kurt and Blaine ended up donating some of their own items as well. When the afternoon of the rummage sale rolls around, they load the bags into the car and all pile in after them.

“The British call these ‘Jumble Sales’, you know.” Kurt says to Blaine as they hand their bags over to the volunteers. Blaine throws him a fond oh-you! look and turns to where Tracey is standing, watching the volunteers gleefully.

“You happy you did this, T?” Blaine asks, stroking his hands through Tracey’s wild dark curls. She smiles widely and begins to jump around in joy.

“I’m happy! I’m super super happy!” She sings.

“How did we raise such an unpredictable child?” Kurt questions, coming up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Well you did say that I always zig-” Blaine begins to joke, referencing back to something Kurt said back in high-school. He brings his hands to hold onto Kurt’s where they’re resting on his waist and tangles their fingers together.  

“Do _not_ , Blaine Anderson.” Kurt snaps playfully, despite there being no bite behind it.

“Hey, that’s Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine points out as he kisses the underside of Kurt's slightly stubbly jaw.

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Kurt says, basking momentarily in the fact that this is his family, his wonderful, unpredictable, brilliant family.

“Hey, Monkey!” He calls. Tracey stops her dancing and spins round to face him, “What do you think about going out for some milkshakes and coming back later?” Tracey’s face breaks into a picture of delight as she lets out a whoop in glee.

“Yay! Milkshakes! Milkshakes! Milkshakes!” She sings, hopping from foot to foot and waving her arms above her head. Blaine runs over and scoops Tracey up - despite her being a bit too big to be carried regularly - and spins her around. She jumps down from his arms and runs out of her school’s main hall towards their car. Kurt catches Blaine’s hand and swings it between them. They stare at each other momentarily, small smiles on their faces, before following quickly after their daughter before she can cause any more havoc.


End file.
